Kind heart
by ToxicShiShi
Summary: A River Zora has washed up on shore near Ordon, Link a young man from Ordon sees the Zora knowing he is dangerous but has to help, he just can't leave him there. Why is he so far from home in the first place, Rive Zoras don't even live in Hyrule anymore. What will happen when he wakes up after Link saves him? It's just a fun little story I wanted to write out.
1. Chapter 1

Link sat down on a lone log in the forest, it was a calm day today, like most the days in Ordon. Today the sun was out most of the day with fluffy white clouds passing by throughout the day never covering the sun once. He looked at the darkened woods, it was evening the sun was setting and the forest was quiet and the setting sun peeking its last bits of rays through the trees. Still a few hours of day time left. He stood up seeing his jug of water that was for the whole village; full and he walked over to it as it was put on its side in the middle of the river to fill up. He had his brown fabric pants rolled up to his knees and white shirt as well to his elbows. The village had a river but it was limited and couldn't keep up with the water demands with the goats and people living around it.

Link went up to the jug in the cooler water from the mountains across the land that he had never seen before but hoped he would one day. He flipped it over and saw a red tint in the jug and he looked at it closer and saw a bit of blood in it now that he looked at it closer. He looked around the river to see if anything had happened on why it would do this but he didn't see anything in the calm river barely going to his knees but he was off to the side of it, in the middle the river was probably to his stomach. He poured out the dirty water and had to drag the jug further upstream now. He took it and threw it onto his shoulder and carried the large jug up the river side. He soon saw the blood in the river and set the jug down and followed the blood. He soon walked up to a *River Zora and his blue eyes grew with worry seeing one only having seen a drawing of one before and heard horrible stories about them. They were very aggressive and they hated humans, they wanted to kill them since they say the humans pushed them back into the water. He looked down and saw the other bleeding badly and knocked out, which would explain why the river had blood in it. He walked up closer to it feeling bad for it, they were normally in packs and it seemed like he got into a fight with his pack and was left for dead.

Link looked around to make sure no one was around or to see if this was just a trap, it probably was but he didn't care really. He had to help this Zora, he had never had anything bad happen with them, not yet at least. At least the Zora's could walk on land or that would make things more difficult. Link grabbed the other by the shoulder and pulled him out of the water and onto the land. He soon put the jug away from the blood filled water to let it fill before he took the River Zora and put him over his shoulder.

The other was heavy weighed more then he looked in size and he carried him up to his tree house almost falling on the way up and put the other in his bed. He wondered around the house wondering where his first aid kit was and soon cleaned out the wound with water and then bandage him up the best he could. Link soon went back to the river with another jug this time with Epona to help carry and he took the filled one and put it on Epona as she took it back he filled another and carried it back himself. He had a small porch on the backside of his house that was covered with the trees it was like his little hiding hole and he grabbed the tub he used to bathe in and he filled it with the water and then put the Zora in it in case he needed the water. He wasn't sure how they worked so he felt better be safe than sorry.

Link knew this was dangerous but he didn't care, he had to help others it was his way of life he couldn't just live someone to die, unless they gave him a reason to. This Zora never attacked his loved ones or any villages, there hadn't been an attack on any humans in years. The humans figured they either found a home to rest in or they just moved out of Hyrule. Link went back into his home with the back door open so he could watch the other as he got his fire ready for the night. He sat there in a chair with food for himself as he watched the creature outside of his house resting in the tub and he only wondered what he would be like, what would happen once he woke up. He was nervous the other would attack him once he woke up.

Link soon was brushing out his golden hair and taking off his clothes for the night and changing into something lighter to sleep in. With the back door open and the fire going it was a fairly good mix going in his small tree hut. He peeked at the other in the tub one last time before he went into bed and would check on his wounds in the morning.

His eyes opened slowly and his head was facing up into the trees above him, the sun around him but he was in shade from the trees. It was morning, how long had he been out for? He looked around with his aqua blue eyes and he saw he wasn't where he passed out last, the last thing he remember was him passing out on the riverside after swimming for a long time to get away, his people were spotted and hunted by these monsters he had never seen before. He was attacked and spilt from them and now was lost. He looked down and saw he was wrapped up in these cloth things around his body soaked with his blood. He reached down and touched his side and flinched, he was stabbed with swords and speared as well it was all a blurr.

He remembered just swimming down the river and all of a sudden they were attacked in a forest by a group of green little goblins and there jumped into the water out numbering his group quickly was dragged out from the water and beaten before he got away. His group got away as well but now they were separated and he didn't know if he would ever see them again. He blinked a few times and he saw a door to a little house and he started to connect things, someone had seen him and taken him here but why? He slowly got out of the tub with a few gasps of pain before he stood up and grabbed on to a branch for support. Link shuffled in his twin size bed as he heard movement outside his house and he looked up and saw the Zora standing and peeking into his house looking curious and confusion.

*River Zora are known to be aggressive to humans


	2. Chapter 2

Link laid in his bed his blonde hair all messed up from sleeping and his blue eyes sleepy looking and he saw the pure aqua blue eyes staring at him curiously and he sat up slowly. Link was shirtless and in his shorts but the other man was naked, Zora never really wore clothing. He didn't mind it. He smiled softly looking at him but he was worried at the same time unsure what the Zora would do next. Thou it seemed they were both waiting for the other to attack but neither did.

After some time Link stood up slowly and looked down at his side where he was attacked and it looked like he was in need of a bandage change. "Come in." He told him lightly as he went over and pulled a sit out for him to sit in. "I will change your bandages." Link told the other.

Hubble walked into the house slowly and he slowly took a sit on the chair offered to him, he never had been around a human before like this. It was strange and he wasn't sure what to do, he would have attacked him but he was too weak to do so and the other was helping him. Hubble temper wasn't the best, he was protective and he aggressive. But right now this whole place just calmed him and this human was calm as well. Maybe it was just Hubble's family fault on why he was so aggressive all the time with how they lived hating humans and other creatures on this earth.

Link took off the bloodied bandages and he looked over the wound and cleaned it out again seeing it wasn't healing like a normal human did so he wasn't sure if this was even helping. "When Zora's get hurt how long does it take for the wound to start healing?" He asked looking up at the other as he was on his knees looking at his side and arm. "Normally around a day or so it will start to heal over." He told him his voice blank with his face. "Okay." He nodded and just cleaned it again as the other sat still and just looked around the other's home.

"So what's your name?" Link asked looking up at him as he cleaned out the wound of dirt and dried blood. "Hubble." He answered. "My name is Link." Link said with a small smile the other didn't say anything back or even smile at him. "Do you hate humans?" He asked. "Yes." Hubble replied. "Why?" Link asked as he wrapped up his wound on his side. "You creatures took over our land." He said blankly. "You think you are at the top of the food chain and kicked us out of the land forcing us out of the land and into the water." He told Link. "Well that was a long time ago." Link said as he took a seat himself and examined the wound on his arm that had a fin connected to it. The fin was not damaged but the arm was just cut open. "We are peaceful with the Zora's now, and we all have our own land now that we all share." He told him. "It's a different place here then it was a long time ago." He explained. "We are still hated." The other pointed out and Link sighed softly. "Only because you attack others." He told him as he finished wrapping up Hubble's arm. "Okay, you are good. I would say don't start swimming for a while your body is too weak for it right now. I have to go do work on the goat farm in the village right outside my house. You are free to stay here if you wish or you can leave or come with me and meet the village." Link said with a small smile to the other. "I will go out and walk around." He said as he stood up and went to the door of the house and walked out a bit uneven but he managed to get down without help.

Ilia came out to greet Link like she did every morning but saw a tall man naked and a Zora with Link as Link climbed down his short ladder from his house. Her eyes were confused and looking at Hubble who just stood there to see what she would do. "Link…." She said looking over to him and Link smiled softly to her. "This is Hubble, I found him last night while getting water for the village and he was hurt so I took him in and am helping him heal." Link told her and she eyed the Zora and just nodded slowly looking at them both. "You should show him around." Link offered and Hubble didn't say anything to this but he wasn't agreeing to it either. "Uhh…" She said trying to think of a reason why. "Isn't he a River Zora?" She asked bluntly just wanting to make sure she should be scared of him for a reason. "Yes." Hubble chimed in sounding a bit annoyed. "I don't need a tour, I won't be here long." He told the two humans before walking past them both and went down the path leading into the forest.

Link looked over at the other and frowned at her. "Why did you have to be so rude?" He asked her scolding her. "ME!?" She frowned looking at Link as they both started into the village. "He is a River Zora Link, they kill humans all the time!" Llia frowned at him. "Since when? There hasn't been attacks in my lifetime." He pointed out. "Or in your fathers!" He added in. "He doesn't seem that aggressive, he is just adjusting to all of this." He told her as he walked up to the goat farm. "Link I am telling my father about this and the village and we will all have a talk about this." She pointed at him firmly and Link looked at her for a moment and chuckled softly and nodded. "Alright." He agreed and she quickly jogged off to go see her father about this.

Link sighed softly with a smile watching her run off to tell her father about this, he could understand why she was so worried, and he should have been more careful with bringing in Hubble but he just had to help him. Zora or not he couldn't help but want to help others in danger or about to die it wasn't right to just leave them there when they did nothing wrong. Link took out the goats to let them graze and take care of them.

Hubble hadn't walked that far before he saw the Ordon Spring it was peaceful and had water as well. He slowly walked into the spring and saw down at the little dip in front of the waterfall just putting his webbed feet in it felt calming, it calmed his whole body quickly staying in here, and he felt a bit better as well sitting in here. He felt his energy growing and his wound starting to heal, it was amazing he had never felt anything like this before. He looked down at the bandages on his side they didn't look like they would protect the wound from the water very well so he just sat there. He wanted to lay back into the water but he didn't, it was strange being on land so much. Thou he could walk on land and everything he preferred the water and it was just something new to get used to. Thou the human was making sure he had a little tub to sleep it that was nice of him he had to say. The human could have just put him on the ground or something, he thought about him and gave him a tub to sleep in.

Maybe getting attacked wasn't as bad as he thought, he felt different here a good kind of different. Thou apart from everyone being scared of him for him being a River Zora so far the two humans he met were nice. Well the girl was a bit rude but Hubble wasn't the nicest to her either. He said there for most of the day just relaxing in the nice water around him, soon he took off the bandages unable to help himself thou hanging them on a tree so he could put them back on and he laid down in the deeper part of the water. He couldn't swim around but just resting there in the water was just what he needed. He closed his pure aqua blue eyes and laid at the bottom under the waterfall.

Thank you for the reviews and hope this time I caught all my little mistakes that I always do. I am glad someone is liking this different idea, I have to say I didn't come up with it by myself but it was a great idea and had to write it out. I hope you keep on reading and enjoying this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Link was done for the day at the ranch and he took Epona down to the village and there was Llia with the rest of the town without the children this time. It was all the adults and they were worried about their safety and their children; which was understandable. Link sat down at the tables in the village with everyone else as they voiced their options on this and talked everything out, listening to Link and Link doing the same.

By the end of the talk it was night fall and they had come to agreement that they would all meet the Zora tonight see how he was like and then make their choice. Link had left the group there and he walked up to his house and went inside not seeing the other there. "Is he still out?" He wondered as he walked to the forest and he went into the springs first because it was the nearest water source. He stood at the edge of the small spring not seeing much but then saw the others wrap catching his eye and he knew he had to be around. He walked into the water without his shoes on and his pants rolled up to his ankles as the water barely covered his feet. Link poked his head over the little dip and saw the other under water just lying there. He wasn't moving which worried Link at first before he remembered Hubble was a Zora he could breathe under water. He reached into the water and tapped the others arm softly causing Hubble to open his eyes and look up seeing Link above him and it was night time.

Hubble came up and crawled up on to the land Link was on and stood up looking down at the other as he was taller than Link. "My village wanted to meet with you." He told Hubble with a small smile hoping it would make the other feel a bit more welcomed. He knew the people wouldn't treat him like a monster if Link didn't and would give him a chance hopefully. "Alright." He nodded and went over to get his bandage thou he was still wet he still had it. Link looked at his side and saw it was already healing.

"How long were you in there?" He asked as he started to walk back to shore and put his shoes back on. "It was morning last time I checked." He admitted and Link nodded as he walked along the path. "That spring is protected you know, it is protected by the light." Link told him gently as he looked back at the other as he walked to his house but kept on walking and Hubble followed him. "It heals who is in it and heart is not filled with darkness." Link went on about the spring and looked back at him and smiled softly. "It looks like you aren't that evil after all." He smiled even more at him and Hubble didn't say anything his eyes said it all thou.

Hubble was a bit confused by that spring now, he felt the power coming from the water when he first stepped into it. He knew there had to be something powering that spring, something spiritual. Hubble was a bit confused about himself now, because he always saw himself as a monster, and the fact that this human didn't see Hubble as one made him a bit confused.

Link walked into the village it was light enough to see and Link showed him the lake that he was free to swim around in once he was healed up and was strong enough to. Link walked up to the group of adults and he stepped aside letting Hubble join in and he stood there tall and a bit proud as well but his face was blank as he looked over the humans. "I am Hubble." He said monotony and unsure how to greet humans or even interact with them.

"Welcome to our village we are more than welcome to have you if can promise us you won't cause this little village any harm." The mayor of the village said. "There are children in this village and we just want to make sure they are safe. We don't want to judge you on your race or what kind of Zora you may be." Uli a female human who's voice was softer and gentler then the others humans, she was also large in the stomach and didn't look like she was just over weight he wondered why she looked like that.

"It's different to hear these words from human's lips." Hubble said with a bit of anger in his voice. "My whole life I was raised with humans being selfish creatures and hating us and would never accept us." He told them and they all frowned at that. "But I have always wondered if that was true, I promise not to hurt you if you do not threaten me." He told them and they all nodded. It seems they could agree on that. You don't hurt the other and everyone will be fine kind of thing. "We are all family here." Uli told Hubble with a small smile on her lips just looking tired was all. "We all help each other out around here and all do the work we can. We would like for you to be part of our family as long as you are here." She told him. "Yes!" Rusl agreed with his wife and he was sitting next to her holding her hand and Hubble looked over the group, it seems they were all paired up together.

"Alright." Hubble agreed and everyone nodded as well some smiling welcoming Hubble others just going off to go to sleep it didn't bother Hubble either way. Link soon said goodnight to everyone and he took Hubble back to his house so they could both get some sleep. "Tomorrow I will be going out to the field." He told Hubble as he walked into his house and started the small fire for the night. "Would you like to come?" He asked. Hubble took a sit in the sit he sat in this morning thinking over the offer. "Sure." He told Link thinking he might as well get to see this country while he could, plus the two could get to know each other as well.

Thank you again for the review, it was nice to know that me actually proof reading helps.

As for the whole thing with Hubble wondering why Uli had a larger stomach, I like to see Zora as fish more then anything. I like to think that they lay the eggs and they they kind of hatch like fish do! Even if that's wrong I am sorry I like to look at it that way and will be keeping it that way. Hope you don't mind that.

Please review if you wish to do so and hope you keep on reading!


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Link got up and he went to his shower outside behind the house on his porch that was hidden with the rest of the porch. He didn't have a curtain for the shower but it was all hidden and no one would ever see him. He knew Hubble was right there if he woke up then Hubble would see him naked but Link saw the other naked all the time.

He turned on the water and he washed his hair and body quickly with his back to Hubble a bit worried he would wake up and see him naked but was trying to hurry. Hubble laid in his tub and looked up waking up from the sound of the other moving around. He saw Link naked in front of him washing himself in water wondering what he was doing. He was rubbing this bar all over his body and it was strange to him. "What are you doing?" He asked as he sat up and got out of the tub and walked over to him.

Link jumped at the sound of his voice and hearing he was up and he sighed softly when he asked what he was doing. "I am taking a shower." He told the other shyly and heard him coming closer and Link covered his crotch blushing slightly. "What is a shower?" Hubble asked looking up at the water coming from a wooden thing above Link. "It's how humans bathe, since I gave you my tub I have to use this, it uses up a lot of water." He told him as he tried to not push the other away. "Uh can you back up please?" Link asked with a blush on his face and trying to hide himself. "Why?" He asked looking down at the other curiously. "Uhhh, I am naked right now." Link pointed out. "So?" He asked thou Hubble did back off Link and gave him his space causing Link to relax. "Humans wear clothing for a reason, we don't just walk around naked like Zora, we're are shyer with our bodies." He told him and then Hubble understand.

"Okay, I will keep note of that." He told him and went inside the little tree hunt. Link finished up and he came back on with a towel around his waist and he yawned softly to wake himself up. "So are you hungry?" Link asked the other as he went to his dresser and to change into some clothes. "Yeah." Hubble said softly looking at the small fire Link made this morning. "What do you want?" He asked as he put on his underwear and pants.

"What do Zora's even eat?" Link wondered and Hubble sighed softly looking over at the other sounding somewhat annoyed by the question. Link paused for a moment staring at him hearing the annoyance in the sigh. "We eat plants." He told Link softly. "Oh…" Link said awkwardly feeling like he was being rude now to the other. That was the thing with them, Link never knew how to act with the Zora, and he didn't know if he was going to offend him or not. "Well you can go eat and be back here in an hour." He told Hubble not sure what exactly kind of plants he ate. "Alright." Hubble said a bit coldly and stood up and walked out the door without another word.

Link watched him leave and sighed softly before sighing and getting Epona ready for the day trip, he was going to go out into the field and just go exploring was all. He was finally old enough and now skilled enough to go out into it because it wasn't the safest place but it wasn't the most dangerous. Link had her ready and was telling everyone goodbye when he walked back to his house he found Hubble waiting for him with Epona. He stood up a bit more straight when Link came into view and Link smiled softly at him before taking Epona out of her little cubby hole in the wall.

Link helped Hubble up on the taller horse; seeing Hubble get on much easier then someone Link's height would but was unsure with never being on a horse before. "I think I will walk…" Hubble suddenly chickened out as he tried to get off the horse. "No." Link said with a small smile. "She is faster." He got on Epona as well and looked over at Hubble with a small smile. "You will be okay." He told him and he started Epona with a normal walk and Hubble held on to Link's shirt a bit tightly but not getting close to him. Hubble watched the plants and trees around him as they made their way to the field. It was so pretty it wasn't as pretty as some places underwater were but close and new to see different things like this. He was excited to see all the new places of the surface world, but he wasn't going to let the other know that. Truth being told he didn't really trust Link, he didn't think humans could be this nice to Zora's it just didn't make any sense to him why he would be so nice to Hubble for no reason. But so far he had done nothing to make Hubble think twice about Link.

Sorry for the delay, I just started school and I have been getting use to my crazy new schedule, I knew I shouldn't have started this right before I started a new school year but oh well! I know it's a bit short but forgive me! I just had to update but couldn't write anymore at the moment. I hope there aren't to many mistakes I am really tired but like I said I felt the need to update and wanted to really bad sorry ..

Lime Gap: I got the name Hubble from telescope, I was thinking of names and thought of that and was like oh well that's his name! As for me knowing everything, I don't, I promise. I really just look up Zora things on the Wiki so I don't get those people that like to correct someone if something is wrong. I have learned a lot about the game series with doing this fanfic and looking up different things.


	5. Chapter 5

Link smiled softly glancing back at Hubble and feeling him hug tighter on to his shirt and he even started to go a bit fast after they past the man selling oil and he started into the field. Link had his wooden sword on his hip ready to fight if they needed and he rode into the open field and looked around amazed. "Whoa…" Link said having never seen it before and the adventurer in him just came out as his mind and eyes went everywhere and just wanted to see it all. He had been content with his village but also wanted to see more someday and leave it for a small amount of time to go out and explore the land.

Hubble looked around and was amazed as well thou really kept it more to himself and just was taking it in quietly and he felt the horse stop and he grabbed on tighter as it was more of a sudden stop. He looked to see Link moving and got off the saddle and a helping hand on Hubble getting off. He didn't take it thou he was careful and Link held on to the saddle so it didn't move. Link took Epona to a shaded pond and went up on to the bridge and looked around the first part of the field he had seen a map of Hyrule before, there was much more.

"Isn't this cool?" He asked looking over at Hubble smiling softly. "We are the same in a way, always been locked up in one place now out exploring the world." He commented looking up at the hills around him, it was so cool to have the rock all around them like this, it was different sections to the field. "Yeah." Hubble agreed more so to himself, he was stuck with his tribe and in smaller rivers or lakes nothing good like this or even Link's home.

Hubble went up to the small pond and walked into it and he put his feet into it, the pool of water and smiled softly to himself. The water was warm, Hubble liked warmer water, and Link always had warm water for him at night which he did enjoy. He was starting to understand humans a bit more but not completely. He was just learning how they worked and how they did things, which was different from his way of living.

Hubble soon stood up and wanted to go see more and Link did as well, he really wanted to go up to the castle and see it and the different terrains of the world, the mountains were his biggest want right now but he would have time for that later on. He got on Epona again with Hubble behind him holding him to him again thou, it seemed Hubble was more willing to get close to him. Hubble was still a bit stand offish but he was warming up over the few days of their meeting.

Hubble looked around as they enter the main field and it was huge, you could see the castle and you could see the mountains and snow on the mountains as well. He was curious about it all really, just wanted to go see this as much as Link did. He was locked away from the world and he wanted to see it somehow, but was to scared to try.

Link started to get excited and had Epona go faster as she went into a run Hubble held on tighter not liking the sudden change in speed so quickly. Link wanted to go see the castle right now, he ran up to the gates and went to a stop and he looked back at Hubble who was slightly shaking. "Don't do that so suddenly!" Hubble shouted at him a bit scared and Link sighed softly. "Sorry." He told him as he looked around not seeing anyone outside of the town which was strange. "I am not going in there." Hubble told him bluntly. "What why not? Didn't you want to see this land?" He asked sounding surprised and also disappointed, he was hoping they could bond from this.

"I am a River Zora, I don't look like a normal Zora." He stated frowning at him. "The way your village acted with me arriving, that female human! I am a monster!" He told Link firmly. "I am not going in there so the same can happen." He told Link and Link paused for a minute, he was right and he nodded. "Then I will go in another time..." He told Hubble and that made the other stop for a moment. "What?" He asked, he expected Link to tell him that he could just wait outside or go back, but he said he would wait even if he wanted to see the town. "I won't, go." We can keep going or go back." Link told him and Hubble was touched by the human just then. "L-let's keep going." He told him gently and Link nodded with a smile turning from the city to go more exploring.

Hubble sat there on the back of the horse as they trotted along the field not sure where they were going but it was so pretty to look around. He looked at Link for a few minutes watching him and just amazed still by him doing that for him. Hubble was starting to grow on the human and seeing he was actually pretty okay. It was strange to have the humans so different from the stories when growing up to have this in front of him right now.

As the sun was starting to go down for the day Hubble was hungry and so was Link having not eaten all day, he was wanting some food but there was no real food he could eat. Thou Link was following the path of the river that ran through Hyrule for a reason. He knew about the Zora's in Lake Hyila and wanted to go there to see the lake for himself and to surprise Hubble with it. Link came up to the gate around the lake preventing people from just jumping into it from such a high place and Hubble looked down and saw the lake. "Oh my gosh!" He said in excitement for one seeing how big and deep it was and just wanting to go and explore it all. "Are we going down there? Can we?" He asked Link almost bouncing in his place on the horse causing her to stir.

Link couldn't help but laugh softly as he looked at the other gleaming with excitement seeing the huge lake and he nodded at him. "We are." He told him and he walked up the the little house on the side of the lake putting Epona right outside of it knowing she would be hidden so nothing would bother her and enough to eat. He walked into the house full of chickens and two oddly dressed men. Hubble stared at the two men who came up to them both and gave Hubble the same look but quickly went into character for their business. It was a game and a way to get down to the lake safety, and a way to make money as well. Link paid for them both and he grabbed a chicken and soon went down and Hubble followed after. He didn't like being so high up in the air, he liked ground or water, where he could control his movements. Here he couldn't control very well where he went. As he landed on the second platform and Link making the one with the chest he huffed that Link beat him for one and didn't like losing. But soon enough he was in the lake without a second thought.

Link heard the splash as he closed the chest and smiled to himself, thou Hubble came up to tell Link where he was going. "Hey I am going to be over there." Link pointed to shore and Hubble nodded. "Come back at night please." Link added in and Hubble nodded and went under the water quickly going right for the deepest point in the Lake wanting to know what was down there.

You guys make me so happy that you are excited that I updated, even if it's just two people that read this it makes me feel great that someone is enjoying such an odd idea.

And a bit of a spoiler alert once Hubble warms up to Link more he will reveal more stuff and his REAL reason on why he came into Hyrule in the first place~ DUN DUN DUUUUUUN.

Lime Gap: Wiki is my friend. I am trying my best to update quickly for you most likely I will be updating on the weekends, because I work on weekends not going to school for 12 hours a day -sigh-

CupcakePride101: I did! Just like a bit, because Hubble is really unsure about all of this and Link, well humans over all. As for pairing, I am not actually 100% sure, I know I kind of write it like that; it COULD happen,but I am not sure how I want these two to be. But I can see it happening in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Hubble swam deeper and deeper into the lake and his side started to hurt, he forgot he was hurt still but he wanted to swim it had been to long. He never saw how much he enjoyed swimming as he did it all the time when he was back home. But his wounds were throbbing but he kept going until he wasn't able to anymore. He just let himself sink to the floor of the lake to give himself time to recover and he laid there just looking up at how deep he already was and he exhaled the last bit of air from his lungs. He closed his eyes at peace as the pain in his side started to dull and he soon saw a shadow swim over him causing him to open his eyes and look around. He saw a Zora right next to him looking at him curiously and a bit shocked he was able to tell the difference between their races and he was a guard of something his weapon ready to attack if need be. But saw the Zora guard saw the other was hurt, he was a bit weary of helping the other. They sat there for a moment looking at each other wondering if he would attack him but neither did.

The two were there for a moment, the guard looking over the other Zora and he wasn't that much different looking from the normal Zora. But he had more sharper features then the normal softer look of the Zora's, their skin was also a more blue and green color to their skin. Hubble had white dots on his neck like most Zora's had them on their face but his were just placed on his neck and one side of his face.

" What are you doing in Hyrule?" He asked Hubble and Hubble sat there for a moment. "I was injured and separated from my pack." He told him and the other listened to him giving him a chance. "A human found me and took care of me and we both came here today and he let me swim around but I forgot I was still injured and can't swim that well." He said to him and the other looked a bit surprised but then again humans have always been helpful with all races. They all had a agreement to share the land but always stayed where the other belonged, he wondered if this would break that and let the others races interact with each other more.

"Why did you come down here in the first place?" He wondered not many knew of the temple down here in the lake because it was so deep down no human could even get close to the temple without the Zora's help. "This lake is so big and deep, I just wanted to explore it, I had no idea Zora's were in here." He admitted. "Well you shouldn't be down here." He told Hubble with a frown. "Why?" He asked. "Because your kind isn't welcomed here in this land at all." He said firmly and that stung to be talked about that way and Hubble frowned at the guard. "My kind?" He asked puffing out slightly not liking his race to be talked down about. "Yes, River Zora only taint the Zora name, once other see you they won't accept you here. It would be best to find your pack and leave and forget about the human. I know your race likes to attack them but they have helped our race out many times before." He told him and swam above the other. "Doesn't mean you have done any better then my kind!" Hubble said growling at the other getting angry he had never been discriminated before like this. Sure he expected others to be scared of him but this was just flat out rude, but he figured his race had earned it from their past. He watched the other Zora just frown at him and swim off, he watched the direction he swam into and it was at the bottom of the deepest part of the lake and he was so curious now to see what was down there with Zora's in it. He couldn't swim thou, he wasn't sure if he could even get back up.

He stayed there for some time just thinking before he felt like he could swim again, he swam up towards the surface watching the part of the lake up explored by Hubble already. He came up for air and went to the land soon and walked along the land and found Link of the highest one with a blanket laid out for him to sit on and a him with his sword just trying to fix it. "Oh your back!" Link smiled up at the other but Hubble was frowning and sat down in the grass which made Link frown at him wondering what happened. "Was it not as great as you thought it would be?" He asked setting down his sword.

"My side started to hurt, the wounds aren't that much healed." He admitted with a sigh. "Oh right..." He forgot and felt bad now for taking him here. "Well did you get to see some of it?" He asked looking at Hubble as the other stared at him for a moment wondering if he could tell him or not. "Yeah." Hubble said as he looked back out into the lake , not going to tell Link about the guard,and just wishing he wasn't hurt. "Well, it's okay. We can always come back here." Link suggested and the other nodded absently to the other.

Link didn't like feeling like he was being ignored so he just kept to himself as the other seemed to be thinking. He looked up and saw it was getting dark. He knew they should just stay here for the night, he didn't know the field well enough to be going out into the dark. "Well tomorrow we can either keep going around or go back home." He said lightly after a while of neither of them talking. "Let's go back." He said simply looking back at Link and Link nodded softly, he liked that idea. " Okay, so I brought up something to sleep in for the night." He said as he went to the backpack he had and pulled out the two blankets for them and the other took it. "What do I use this for?" He asked looking at the blanket, it was soft and warm. "It's a blanket, it helps keep you warm. "If want to you can just sleep in the water." Link told Hubble wrapping the blanket around himself not sure if making a fire would be the best idea here. "I will sleep here." Hubble said and Link smiled softly liking to hear that and laid down on the grass looking up at the stars.

Hubble did mimic Link and what he did and he looked up at the sky too thinking to himself still. "Hey Hubble." Link said gently from a few feet away. "Yeah?" He asked looking over calmly at Link. "Why did you come to Hyrule in the first place? Just to find a new home for your pack?" He asked looking over at Hubble. "No, I lied to you about why I came here." He admitted his voice calm and sounding a bit tired. "Why did you lie?" He asked. "Because I didn't know if I could trust you." He said simply. "So you trust me?" He asked with a small smile. "No." Hubble said flatly, causing Link to frown. "Then why tell me now you are lying?" Link asked. "Because you will have to find out sooner or later that I was." He told Link and Link laid there for a moment looking at the other who was looking up at the sky calm expression and strong features in the twilight light. "Okay." Link said simply confused about what Hubble meant but wouldn't question him to much on everything.

Hey! SO SO sorry about just not posting an update for a long time, shit got crazy with school and whatnot but I am here!

This chapter also was hard to finish, I don't know why but it was hard to write it so I had to take a break from it until I could do it again. Also I have a plan {kind of} of what is going to happen in this and don't worry! They will be going up to meet Ralis and whatnot in due time, they will make their way up there. Also with Hubble looking different from the other Zora's nothing to different but you could tell they weren't the same if you stood a normal and River Zora next to each other! I know that in the earlier Loz game there was River Zora but not sure what they look like so it was just me creating the difference in my own mind. Don't worry as well they will be back to the lake and soon and maybe Link will join him... :)

Thank you as always for reading and being so patient with me not updating. /


End file.
